LOVE AT TRAFFIC LIGHTS
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Benarkah pertemuan demi pertemuan yang mereka alami hanya sebuah 'kebetulan' ? Kyumin fanfic. Genderswitch for Kyuhyun. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama mereka saja.**

**Satu-satunya yang merupakan hak milik saya adalah cerita ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior.**

**Warning : GS, typhoo, ga sesuai EYD, cerita aneh dll**

**Dilarang bash cast, dilarang copy paste atau mengambil cerita ini.**

**Ff ini memang ff Kyumin, tapi yang saya genderswitch adalah Kyu, jadi yang ga suka Kyu yeoja, silakan tekan tombol back, saya tidak ingin ada flame atau hal-hal yang tidak mengenakan, terutama mengenai cast nya.**

* * *

"Ah!" kesalku saat lampu merah tiba-tiba saja menghadang perjalananku menuju kampus tempatku menuntut ilmu, benar-benar menyebalkan …

Motorku berhenti begitu saja di antara kerumunan mobil-mobil yang kurasa seperti menghimpit satu atau dua sepeda motor yang ada di jalanan ini. Sekilas kulihat jam tanganku yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku. Masih jam delapan kurang sepuluh, berarti tinggal sepuluh menit lagi atau aku dipastikan harus mengulang mata kuliah ini di semester genap berikutnya, mengingat kabarnya dosen pengganti yang akan membimbingku orangnya sangat disiplin, sekaligus kaku dan tidak berbelas kasihan kepada mahasiswanya. Satu kesalahan dan habislah mahasiswa itu.

"Arghhh ..." aku nyaris mengacak rambutku karena frustasi, tapi aku sadar, ada helm yang menutupi helaian rambutku, jadi kubatalkan saja niat konyolku itu.

Aku sebenarnya masih ingin sibuk dengan perasaan bingungku sendiri seandainya ataku tidak menangkap seringaian menyebalkan itu. Seringaian itu ... ya smirk itu ... aku tak sengaja melihat salah satu mobil yang ada tepat di samping motorku. Seorang gadis yang begitu manis nampak berada di depan kemudi. Yeoja berambut cokelat ikal sebahu dengan wajah yang sebenarnya begitu cantik, tapi sayang, kecantikannya itu tertutupi aura iblis pekat. Lihat saja smirk itu, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau dia bukan seorang yeoja, mungkin aku sudah menghampiri dan menonjok mukanya. Tapi kenyataannya dia yeoja, dan pantang bagiku untuk berkelahi dengan seorang yeoja, jadi aku hanya membalas tatapan mengejeknya dengan sebuah deathglare yang walaupun sudah kupaksakan dengan kadar keseraman terbaik yang kupunya, namun aku tak yakin bisa membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

Lampu merah itu akhirnya berubah menjadi hijau, dan motorku sudah nyaris ku gas kuat-kuat, seandainya mobil sport berwarna biru metalik yang ditumpangi yeoja menyebalkan itu tidak menyerobot jalanku dan membuatku mengerem mendadak karena menghindarinya. Orang macam apa dia sebenarnya...benar-benar sial!

-joy-

"Wah, sayang sekali. Miss Cho sudah pergi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Dia bilang, jika masih ingin dibimbing olehnya, maka kau harus membuat makalah dengan tema yang sudah ia tentukan." ucap salah seorang dosen lain yang seruangan dengan dosen yang ingin kutemui yang mereka panggil dengan Miss Cho itu. Entah mengapa mereka memanggilnya miss. Katanya dosenku ini belum menikah dan masih sangat muda karena dia mengikuti program akselerasi dan kabarnya menjadi dosen termuda yang pernah mengajar di universitas tempatku menuntut ilmu ini.

"Jadi, kapan saya harus menemui beliau Mr Jung?" tanyaku kepada dosen pria yang saat ini sedang berhadapan denganku.

"Mmmmm... entahlah, yang jelas ... dia menitipkan ini, baca saja, mungkin di sana ada petunjuk yang bisa kau gunakan!" sambung dosen itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." ucapku sambil membungkuk sopan dan berlalu dari ruang dosen.

Aku berlalu dari ruangan itu, mencari sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Mendudukkan diriku dan mulai membukan catatan kecil itu dengan teliti.

Dosen aneh itu ternyata memintaku membuat makalah mengenai kultur jaringan ... ah dasar menyebalkan. Dan di akhir catatan itu, ia mengatakan bahwa aku boleh menemuinya kapanpun saat makalahku itu selesai, dia juga mencantumkan nomer ponselnya.

"Kenapa aku begitu sial!" umpatku sambil meremas kertas kecil itu, sebenarnya aku sudah siap melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat, tapi eits ... aku batalkan niatku dan memasukkan kertas kecil itu ke dalam tas, siapa tahu akan berguna kelak.

-joy-

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kuputuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen sewaanku yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kampus. Mungkin aneh juga, mengapa aku harus menyewa tempat yang begitu jauh dari kampus. Tapi ini semua karena terpaksa, sebab saat orang tuaku menyetujui keputusanku untuk kuliah di Seoul, semua apartemen dan rumah sewaan di sekitar kampus telah penuh oleh penyewa yang tentu saja didominasi oleh mahasiswa. Maka zona pencarian tempat tinggalkupun diperluas, hingga akhirnya orang tuaku memutuskan menyewa apartemen yang kutempati sekarang, yang berjarak sekitar delapan kilometer dari kampus.

Lampu merah lagi, benar-benar melelahkan. Lain kali aku akan mencari waktu luang untuk putar-putar mencari jalan alternatif yang minim, bahkan sebisa mungkin bebas dari lampu merah.

"Haha..." kudengar sebuah suara dari samping ku. Aku menoleh, mendapati yeoja yang tadi pagi mengejekku tengah memandangku dengan pandangan yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang dia berikan tadi pagi. Juga smirk menjengkelkan itu, masih setia ia sunggingkan di bibir tebalnya yang kalau boleh kubilang sebenarnya begitu ... ehm... seksi.

Aku kembali memberikan deathglare terbaikku. Tapi yang kudapat adalah ekspresi wajah yang semakin merendahkanku. Yeoja ini lama-lama benar-benar bisa membuat tekanan darahku naik.

'Sabar Lee Sung Min ... sabar...' motivasiku pada diriku sendiri.

Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadaku, terbukti lampu merah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hijau. Aku kali ini benar-benar tancap gas maksimal, sehingga mobil sport warna biru milik yeoja itu tidak bisa mendahuluiku. Tapi entah bagaimana prosesnya, mobil mewah itu mendadak menyalip dari samping kananku. Dan yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Nampaknya ia benar-benar mengajakku berperang. Aku hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigiku menahan emosiku yang nampaknya sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

'Awas saja kau!' bathinku sambil melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemenku.

* * *

Pagi ini aku sudah siap dengan motorku. Tak lupa semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan telah kupersiapkan baik-baik. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin, yeoja yang 2 kali memandangku dengan pandangan merendahkannya. Apakah pagi ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Entahlah, aku harap tidak.

-joy-

Kupacu motorku dengan kekuatan sedang, dan ini terjadi lagi. Sepertinya aku begitu disukai oleh lampu merah, sehingga di traffic manapun aku harus selalu berhenti menunggu pergantian lampu itu.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Hanya ada beberapa mobil sederhana dan kendaraan besar yang tengah berhenti. Kuedarkan pandanganku, dan akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega saat tidak kutemukan adanya mobil sport warna biru metalik dengan pengemudi yeoja aneh itu.

Namun rupanya aku salah, karena tiba-tiba suara klakson nyaring sukses mengagetkanku dari arah belakang. Spontan aku menoleh dan mendapati mobil sialan itu telah parkir dengan enaknya di sana, dengan wajah sang pengemudi yang lagi-lagi menatapku dengan pandangan yang sekali lagi membuatku ingin melempar apapun yang bisa kutemui. Namun sekali lagi pikiran sehatku mengingatkan.

'Sabar Lee Sung Min ..sabar ne...' aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mataku. Sesaat kemudian rasa emosiku mulai menghilang.

Dan aku mengacuhkan yeoja itu. Malas untuk sekedar beradu pandang dengannya.

Lampu merahpun berganti hijau. Aku melajukan kendaraanku dengan kecepatan rendah, kali ini kubiarkan mobil itu mendahuluiku. Biarlah mengalah tidak ada salahnya bukan? Tapi anehnya mobil itu justru turut berjalan lambat, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi motorku.

"Hei, namja cantik, kau sudah menyerah beradu kecepatan denganku?" tanya yeoja itu sambil tetap melempar sebuah pandangan meremehkan. Sementara aku berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya, masih konsentrasi dengan motorku.

"Hallo...kau tidak tuli kan? Aku ini sedang mengajakmu berbicara...hei namja cantik..."

CIIIIIIT

CIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT

Rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan untuk meluapkan kemarahanku. Tadinya ingin sekali aku tahan, tapi kali ini aku tidak sanggup lagi, apalagi saat dia memanggilku namja cantik, rasanya dia seperti menginjak-injak harga diriku saja. Jadi kuhentikan saja motorku tepat di depan mobil itu. Membuat yeoja itu terpaksa juga menghentikan mobilnya. Aku turun dari motorku dan langsung menghampiri mobil itu, kebetulan kacanya diturunkan, jadi aku leluasa untuk mengancam yeoja itu agar turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau, yeoja sialan, apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanyaku saat yeoja itu sudah berhasil kupaksa keluar dari mobilnya. Yeoja itu memadangku datar kali ini, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah smirk terkutuk itu yang sukses membuat emosiku bertambah.

"Aku paling tidak bisa berbuat kasar kepada yeoja, jadi kau jangan memaksaku untuk melakukannya kepadamu, cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" ulangku. Kali ini dia tersenyum simpul, kemudian melangkah mendekat kepadaku dan semakin dekat, hingga jarak tubuh kami berdua tak lebih dari dua centimeter. Ternyata dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, apalagi ia mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan namja manis dan cute sepertimu. " jawabnya sambil menyilakan rambutnya, menguarkan aroma parfum yang begitu lembut namun cukup menggelitik indera penciumanku. Aku sedikit tersentak, tubuhku terasa gemetar. Ini kali pertama aku berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan yeoja. Dan bukan yeoja biasa, tapi yeoja yang begitu cantik dengan tubuh tinggi langsing proporsional bak model terkenal dan pakaian formal berkelas yang ia kenakan, menonjolkan kesan elegan sekaligus seksi. Benar-benar bukan yeoja sembarangan.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Mengapa kau gemetaran hmmm?" tanyanya sambil kembali memainkan rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai indah. Aku masih terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Ck ... hah... rupanya kau ini benar-benar namja polos ne. Apa kau tidak pernah berdekatan dengan yeoja?" tanyanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ini alamatku. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin balas dendam atau sekedar ingin tahu apa alasanku, datanglah nanti malam. Oke." ia menyerahkan kertas itu kepadaku dan segera melihat arlojinya.

"Sayangnya, aku masih banyak urusan. Padahal, aku masih ingin bermain denganmu. Nah, aku pergi dulu ... cute boy!" ia mencolek daguku sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkanku yang nampak seperti terpesona oleh sosoknya.

"Baboya..." rutukku menyesali kebodohanku yang malah seperti terhipnotis saat berhadapan langsung dengannya.

TBC

* * *

**Cerita apa ini ... wkwkwk entahlah, saya juga ga tahu dapet ide dari mana, cuman kepikiran bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali Kyu yang di genderswitch dan Minpa tetep jadi namja, tapi pada akhirnya tetep Kyu yang akan mendominasi. Mianhe kalo ada yang ga berkenan. Saya di sini hanya ingin menuangkan ide saya kok, kalo ga suka yang ga usah dibaca. Kalau udah baca ya ... minta reviewnya ... wkwkwkwk**

**Tolong kasih masukan, layak dilanjut atau enggak. Kalau emang ga layak ya nanti saya hapus aja ne ...**

**THANkyu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama mereka saja.**

**Satu-satunya yang merupakan hak milik saya adalah cerita ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior.**

**Warning : GS, typhoo, ga sesuai EYD, cerita aneh dll**

**Dilarang bash cast, dilarang copy paste atau mengambil cerita ini.**

**Ff ini memang ff Kyumin, tapi yang saya genderswitch adalah Kyu, jadi yang ga suka Kyu yeoja, silakan tekan tombol back, saya tidak ingin ada flame atau hal-hal yang tidak mengenakan, terutama mengenai cast nya.**

* * *

Ini sudah sekitar satu jam sejak peristiwa tadi, pertemuanku face to face dengan yeoja mengerikan tapi cantik dan sexy itu. Aish...apa yang kupikirkan. Nappeun yeoja seperti dia bukan tipeku. Aku lebih menyukai yeoja yang anggun, cantik dan tidak bertingkah macam-macam. Seperti yeoja manis yang tengah duduk di ujung koridor itu. Kim Ryeo Wook. Yeoja yang sudah sukses mendapatkan hatiku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya pada waktu OSPEK dua tahun yang lalu. Dia yeoja yang begitu baik, lugu, menyukai anak-anak, dan beberapa faktor lain yang menyebabkan dia sukses meraih hatiku dan menjadi yeoja idamanku hingga saat ini.

"Melamunkan yeoja itu lagi ne?" sebuah tepukan ringan di pundakku sukses membuatku berjingkat kaget. Sang pelaku penepukan, Kangin Hyung nampak tengah tertawa lebar sambil memandang ekspresi kagetku dengan wajah puas.

"Ah, hyung, kau ini suka sekali mengagetkanku!" sungutku sambil memandang namja yang bertubuh lebih besar dariku itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau ini lamban. Kalau Wookie sudah didekati orang lain, baru kau akan menyesal." sambung Kangin hyung.

"Aku belum pantas untuk Wookie, hyung!" jawabku dengan nada lemas.

"Kau ini namja Min, kau tidak boleh berpikiran selemah itu. Kalau aku jadi kau, apapun yang terjadi akan kukatakan perasaanku kepadanya saat ini juga!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kepada siapa ha? Kau mau berselingkuh hmmm?" sebuah suara yeoja tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Teukie chagi..kau sudah selesai kuliah juga ne?" Kangin hyung nampak tersenyum canggung kepada yeoja itu, kekasihnya Teukie noona.

"Cepat katakan kepadaku, apa maksud ucapanmu barusan!" sambung teukie noona dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk yang hanya dia tunjukkan saat benar-benar terpancing emosinya.

"My angel...aku mana mungkin berselingkuh, tadi aku sedang memberi nasihat kepada bocah ini agar cepat menyatakan perasaannya sebelum yeoja pujaan hatinya itu diambil orang. Eh, kau malah datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan hanya mendengar endingnya saja. " jelas Kangin hyung. Nampaknya Teukie noona tidak menerima penjelasan itu mentah-mentah.

"Benar itu Sungmin ah?" tanyanya kepadaku. Yang kujawab dengan anggukan yakin.

"Awas kalau berani berbohong!" ancam Teukie noona sambil membuka ritsleting tasnya.

"Ini..." ia menyerahkan sebuah pamflet yang berisi calon-calon ketua BEM yang akan mengikuti pemilihan seminggu lagi.

"Apa ini noona?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Namja yang di tengah itu, namanya Kim Joong Woon atau lebih dikenal dengan Yesung, salah satu kandidat ketua BEM kabarnya tengah gencar mendekati Wookie. Kalau kau tidak cepat, mungkin semuanya akan terlambat." nasihat Teukie noona. Aku hanya bisa menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Nampaknya aku harus merelakan Wookie. Karena aku sangat tidak layak untuk menjadi kekasihnya." ucapku sambil tersenyum pahit. Sesaat kembali kuperhatikan yeojaitu, pujaan hatiku yang tengah berjalan menjauh.

-joy-

Kuhempaskan tubuh lelahku di ranjang single milikku setelah membanting tas kuliahku begitu saja di lantai kamar. Menerawang langit-langit apartemenku yang berwarna putih bersih. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, menggerakkan jemariku cepat, membuka sebuah file yang terdapat satu-satunya foto Wookie yang berhasil kudapatkan diam-diam saat kami sedang melakukan studi banding sekitar setahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya foto yang selalu berhasil menghiburku saat benar-benar terjatuh dalam kerinduan yang teramat. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi namja lemah. Menjadi namja tak berguna yang bahkan tak punya keberanian menyatakan kata cinta kepada yeoja yang kucintai.

"Arrgghhttt.." kuacak rambutku penuh keputusasaan. Aku nyaris menangis. Rasanya benar-benar sesak.

Kumiringkan posisi tubuhku menghadap ke samping, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebentuk kertas yang tergeletak keluar dari dalam tasku. Dua gumpalan kertas yang berbeda warna dan ukuran. Aku ingat, kertas pertama berisi tugas yang harus kubuat beserta nomor telepon Miss Cho yang harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya. Dan kertas kedua berisi ... alamat yeoja sialan yang ... ah, kenapa setiap mengingatnya aku jadi berdebar. Yeoja sialan itu...yeoja sialan yang namanya ... kenapa aku jadi kepikiran tentang dia. Membuatku penasaran dan kemudian mengambil kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Kubaca tulisan yang tidak terlalu bagus itu.

"Cho Kyu Hyun ..." bacaku pelan. Nama yang sedikit aneh dan nampaknya ... ah, apa ya kenapa aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi di mana? Mengapa aku benar-benar penasaran...

'Ini alamatku. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin balas dendam atau sekedar ingin tahu apa alasanku, datanglah nanti malam. Oke!' aku kembali mengingat kata-katanya tadi. Kalimat yang sukses membuatku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah nappeun yeoja yang suka bermain dengan namja.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi datang ke rumah yeoja sialan itu." ucapku sambil membuang gumpalan kertas itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Aku melangkah menuju meja belajar dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sana. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan tugas dari miss Cho . Cho Kyu Hyun...Miss Cho ... mengapa ada begitu banyak orang bermarga Cho yang berhubungan denganku akhir-akhir ini?

-joy-

Pagi sudah kembali menyapa. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat mulai masuk ke dalam kamar apartemenku. Aku menggeliat di dalam selimutku. Rasanya masih sangat mengantuk karena semalam aku berhasil menyelesaikan makalahku hingga aku harus tidur jam tiga dini hari. Tapi sekarang juga aku terpaksa harus bangun karena jam delapan nanti aku ada kuliah.

Kurenggangkan badanku, menggeliat malas.

"Lee Sung Min, bangun!" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan malas di atas bed. Bagai mayat hidup, aku dengan sangat terpaksa berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap menuju ke kampus.

-joy-

'Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan yeoja si Cho Kyu Hyun itu...' doaku sebelum berangkat menuju kampus. Aku benar-benar berharap pagi ini tidak berrtemu lagi dengannya di traffic light.

Kupacu motorku dengan kecepatan sedang sambil merangkai rencana yang akan kulaksanakan hari ini. Menelpon miss Cho, kemudian mengumpulkan makalah itu lalu membeli beberapa ramen instan untuk persediaan, lalu ah iya, latihan martial art, bukankah dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada pertandingan penting.

"Sial!" umpatku, merutuki lampu merah yang senantiasa setia mencegat perjalananku kapanpun dimanapun. Dengan terpaksa aku berhenti sambil masih sedikit mengumpat karena hingga hari ini belum pernah sekalipun aku terlewatkan oleh lampu merah, kapanpun, dimanapun.

'Aish, sebegitu menarikkah aku bagimu?' bathinku sambil memandang traffic light itu penuh kekesalan.

"Benar, sepertinya kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk dicintai lampu merah di seluruh dunia!" ucap sebuah suara yeoja dari arah sampingku. Kulihat dia, yeoja sial, Cho Kyu Hyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping kananku. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku, memandangku dari balik kaca mata hitam yang membingkai mata tajam itu dengan sempurna.

"Kau..." ucapku tertahan.

"Kenapa, kau merindukanku hmm?" ia balik bertanya sambil menyunggingkan smirk terkutuknya yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku.

"Cih, besar kepala sekali kau ini." balasku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa semalam tidak datang, aku sudah membuat penyambutan spesial untukmu, cute boy!" sambungnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura merajuk, sebuah aksi yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk ukuran yeoja sepertinya.

"Siapa yang sudi datang ke rumahmu!" ucapku ketus. Dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat perubahan ekspresinya, dari menja menjadi licik seperti biasa.

"Oh, kau pasti akan datang ke rumahku cepat atau lambat. Kau bahkan akan meminta-minta kepadaku, lihat saja nanti." ucapnya panjang. Tepat saat itu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Yeoja itupun berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sambil memacu motorku, aku tertegun memikirkan ucapannya.

'Aku akan meminta untuk datang ke rumahnya? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan yeoja itu?' pikirku.

'Sudahlah konsentrasi dengan motorku saja.'

-joy-

"Oh, miss Cho sedang makan siang. Tapi dia jarang makan siang di kantin kampus. Kau tahu kan, seleranya terlalu tinggi, mungkin dia makan siang di salah satu restoran berbintang lima di sekitar sini." ucap Mrs Sooyoung, salah satu dosen teman Miss Cho.

'Makan siang di restoran bintang lima...yang benar saja ...'

"Mungkin kau bisa menelponnya!" usul Mrs Sooyoung sambil menyeruput teh panasnya.

"Ah iya, terima kasih informasinya." aku membungkuk hormat, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Mrs Sooyoung. Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang dosen menuju ujung koridor yang bermuara di perpustakaan, mengambil ponselku, mencari kertas yang sudah kukepal kemarin. Untungnya kertas itu masih terselip dengan rapi di dalam tasku.

"Ck, terpaksa!" gerutuku sambil mengetikkan angka-angka yang merupakan nomor telepon dosen tukang foya-foya itu. Mengklik tombol ok dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo...Sungmin ah" sapa suara di line seberanng. Suara yang tidak asing bagi gendang telingaku .

'Wow, dia tahu namaku, padahal aku belum menyebutkannya.'

"Yeoboseyo, maaf, apakah benar ini Miss Cho?" tanyaku sopan. Bagaimanapun dia dosenku bukan?

"Ne, kau benar. Kenapa, ingin bertemu denganku untuk mengumpulkan makalah?" tanyanya dengan santai. Aish...kenapa saat mendengar nada bicaranya aku jadi teringat seseorang...ah, iya, nada bicaranya sama persis dengan yeoja sialan itu. Lagi pula...namanya juga bermarga... Cho... jangan-jangan...

"Hei, kenapa malah melamun? Merasa pernah mendengar suaraku, hmm?" tanyanya, sepertinya kali ini ada nada mengejek terselip di sana.

"Ah, tidak Miss." jawabku mencoba berbohong.

"Terserahlah. Aku tahu kau sedang bohong... Hahaha. Oiya... Kumpulkan makalah itu di rumahku nanti malam. Aku tidak mau menerima tugasmu di kampus." lanjutnya. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan orang ini. Sudah tahu namaku tanpa kuberitahu, sekarang dia menebak isi pikiranku.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah anda memberitahu di mana alamat anda?" tanyaku lagi masih menjaga sopan-santunku tentu saja.

"Aku sudah memberikannya kemarin bukan?" jawabnya. Aku mengernyitkan kening, bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dosenku itu. Masak iya dia...

"Kapan miss?" tanyaku memastikan isi pikiranku saat ini. Beberapa saat dia terdiam, membuatku semakin penasaran. Kudengar suaranya tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Kemarin pagi, di jalan menuju kampus. Waktu kau tiba-tiba mengehentikan motormu di depan mobilku. Setelah itu kau turun dari motor, memaksaku keluar dari mobil dan yah ... akhirnya aku mengundangmu secara resmi ke rumahku dan kuberikan alamat serta peta menuju ke sana. Tapi kan semalam kau tidak datang." ceritanya panjang membawaku pada satu kesimpulan mengerikan, bahwa Miss Cho dan yeoja sialan itu adalah ... orang yang sama... Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?

"Jangan bilang kau sudah membuang kertas yang kuberikan kemarin ya, karena aku tidak akan memberikan alamatku lagi untukmu."

"Apa...jadi kau...benar-benar yeoja yang sering menghinaku saat bertemu di traffic light?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ya, begitulah...cute boy..." bisa kubayangkan senyum liciknya saat mengucapkan panggilan menyebalkan itu untukku.

"Ah iya, aku mau menikmati makan siangku yang kau ganggu. Sudah ya. Kutunggu kedatanganmu nanti malam. Sampai jumpa ...cute boy!" dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Sial...sial...sial..." umpatku sambil menghempaskan tubuh lemasku ke kursi yang ada di sana.

"Alamat nya... sudah kubuang di tempat sampah... ya ampun... sial..." aku berlari menuju ke tempat parkir kampus untuk mengambil motorku dan segera pulang ke apartemen untuk mencari kertas alamat yeoja sialan yang ternyata adalah dosenku itu. Kertas yang sudah kubuang ke bak sampah itu tadi pagi.

TBC

* * *

**Wah...ternyata ni ff gaje saya ada yang berkenan baca, memfollow, memfavoritkan apalagi ngereview... gomawo...gomawo... jadi kesimpulannya, saya akan meneruskan ff ini ... wkwkwk ...  
**

**Ada beberapa reviewer yang tanya, mengapa main pair nya ga saya tulis MinKyu. Pertama, saya takutnya ntar malah dikira main pairnya Changmin-Kyu, padahal kan ini Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Yang kedua, meskipun di genderswitch jadi yeoja, tapi Kyu tetep mendominasi Ming, dan saya merasa ga masalah menulis Kyumin di sini. **

**Spesial thanks buat para reviewer :**

**dewi. k. tubagus : buat variasi aja chingu, pengen ada suasana berbeda saat ngebayangin Kyu jadi yeoja dan Ming namja ... gomawo chingu, saya lanjut ni...  
**

**KobayashiAde : udah saya jawab di atas, chingu. Hahaha ... saya juga ngakak ngebayangin Kyu dandan sexy dan nge smirk tanpa henti dengan penampilan yeoja ... wkwkwk *digampar Kyu*. Gomawo cerita saya dah dibilang keren ...**

**Guest : padahal di summary sudah saya tulis lho chingu ... hehehe ... kalau saya kadang malah bosan dengan image Kyu yang jadi namja dingin, sekali-kali pengen ganti suasana ... hehehe. Tapi pendapat orang kan emang beda-beda ya ... saya menghargai itu ^^**

**prfvckgyu : udah saya tulis dari summary lho chingu ... gomawo ... gomawo ne ... ^^**

**1307 : hahaha ... gomawo chingu ... gomawo ne ... ^^**

**LeeMaeRin : ne, setuju ... wkwkwk. Seingat saya, ff saya ini bukan yang pertama meng GS kan Kyu, soalnya saya pernah baca ff yang Kyu ama Yesung oppa jadi yeoja, trus Minppa ama Wookppa jadi namja, cuman di ff itu kayaknya main pairnya Yewook, ah, sayangnya saya lupa judulnya ...iya, Kyu emang cantik kalo jadi yeoja ... kayak pas di acara apa itu ya, yang Kyu pake baju pink, rambut bergelombang panjang, cantik banget, trus dia pamer kalo dadanya asli segala ...wkwkwk... asli, saya ngakak liat evil Kyu jadi yeoja ... wkwkwk ...  
gomawo ... semangatnya ...  
**

**SeraLee : wkwkwk, iya chingu, tapi Min belom sadar kalo suka ama Kyu ... sudah saya jawab di atas ya chingu ... oke, ni lanjutannya ... ^^**

**fariny : hehehe ... ni chap 2 nya chingu ...**

**MingKyuMingKyu : wkwkwk ... bisa ya chingu emangnya ...^^ iya ni, saya memang suka yang ga biasa wkwkwk ... Gomawo...gomawo ... ini next chap nya ...  
**

**dzdubunny : belom ketahuan di chap ini chingu ... pasti ntar Ming (terpaksa) datang ... wkwkwkni next chap nya ^^  
**

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama mereka saja.**

**Satu-satunya yang merupakan hak milik saya adalah cerita ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan F(x).**

**Warning : GS, typhoo, ga sesuai EYD, cerita aneh dll**

**Dilarang bash cast, dilarang copy paste atau mengambil cerita ini.**

**Ff ini memang ff Kyumin, tapi yang saya genderswitch adalah Kyu, jadi yang ga suka Kyu yeoja, silakan tekan tombol back, saya tidak ingin ada flame atau hal-hal yang tidak mengenakan, terutama mengenai cast nya.**

* * *

Mengobrak-abrik tempat pembuangan sampah apartemen, itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Mengeluarkan satu demi satu sampah-sampah kertas itu dan mencari segumpal kertas berwarna biru yang tadi pagi kubuang.

"Sungmin ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang namja setengah baya yang mengenakan seragam khas petugas kebersihan. Namja yang biasa kupanggil Song ahjussi itu menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Sementara aku hanya nyengir salah tingkah.

"Mencari apa?" tanyanya kembali sambil mengangkat sebuah tempat penampungan sampah berukuran sedang menuju mobil pengangkut sampah yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Secarik kertas warna biru ahjussi, kertas yang sudah kukepal dan tadi pagi kubuang begitu saja." aku berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasku, mencoba mengatur nafasku yang mulai terasa sesak akibat bau sampah yang tidak bisa dibilang nyaman di hidung.

"Sebentar ... kau tinggal di lantai berapa Min?" tanyanya sambil menatapku yang masih memandang menyisiri tumpukan sampah-sampah kering di sekitarku.

"Dua puluh ahjussi!" jawabku cepat.

"Ehm... lantai 20 ya ... berarti sampah keringnya masih kukumpulkan di pojok sana!" Song ahjussi menunjuk ke pojok tempat ini, di mana sebuah bak penampung yang cukup besar berwarna orange berada di sana.

"Benarkah ahjussi?" ucapku, dan kuyakin mataku kini tengah berbinar bahagia. Dan dijawab anggukan yakin dari Song ahjussi.

"Gomawo ahjussi ..." aku menghambur menuju bak berwarna orange itu dan mulai asyik mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Hampir duapuluh menit aku bergumul dengan sampah-sampah kering yang didominasi kertas bekas itu, hingga akhirnya mataku menangkap seonggok kertas berwarna biru. Buru-buru aku memungutnya. Membukanya pelan. Ah, ternyata benar, ini kertas dari si yeoja gila itu. Dan setelah kuteliti, ternyata memang di kertas itu terdapat peta sederhana yang menggambarkan letak rumah yeoja itu, si Cho Kyu Hyun sialan.

Berjingkrak senang layaknya menemukan harta karun. Sementara Song ahjussi hanya menggeleng melihat ulahku. Peduli apa, yang penting kuliahku selamat.

-joy-

Mandi sambil menggosok tubuhku sampai sebersih-bersihnya, itulah yang tengah kulakukan sekarang. Menghilangkan bau sampah yang sedikit bnyak telah melekat di badanku. Uh, mana mungkin aku akan bertemu yeoja sialan sekaligus dosenku itu dalam keadaan bau. Bisa habis aku diejek olehnya.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung sibuk memilih baju terbaaikku. Terdengar konyol, seperti akan pergi berkencan saja. Namun sekali lagi, ini demi gengsiku di depan yeoja itu. Harga diriku yang tak mungkin akan kurelakan begitu saja untuk diinjak-injak olehnya. Tidak. Aku ini namja. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan yeoja sialan seperti dia.

SRUTT

SRUTT

Menyemprotkan banyak-banyak minyak wangi andalanku ini ke seluruh tubuh. Pokoknya aku harus tampil sesempurna mungkin.

-joy-

Waktu cepat berlalu. Saat aku selesai dengan persiapan ke rumah yeoja sialan itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sesaat aku kembali mematut diriku di depan cermin. Nampaknya semuanya sudah sempurna. Mataku kemudian kembali melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa kemalaman." gumamku sambil menyambar jaketku yang tergeletak di sofa. Aku kemudian mengambil tas yang berisi makalah buatanku dan segera turun untuk mengambil motorku.

"Fighting Lee Sung Min!" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

-joy-

Aku menyusuri jalanan kota yang diterangi lampu-lampu yang berwarna warni. Seperti biasa, berhenti di traffic light yang selalu setia menungguku dengan lampu warna merahnya. Sesekali aku melihat peta hasil tulisan tangan yeoja gila itu. Beberapa keterangan yang ia tulis sedikit sulit kubaca. Hah, aku tidak percaya kalau tulisan jelek ini adalah tulisan seorang yeoja.

"Gang kedua dari kiri." bathinku saat aku merasa, blok tempat yeoja itu tinggal sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari posisiku sekarang.

Aku mengikuti seluruh instruksi yang ada di peta itu, hingga akhirnya sampailah aku di depan sebuah rumah megah beraksen Eropa klasik yang mau tak mau membuatku berdecak kagum melihat desain cantiknya.

'Aku tak boleh terlihat kagum atau terkesan, bisa-bisa yeoja sinting itu besar kepala.' bathinku sambil menstandarkan motorku di depan pagar, kemudian memnghampiri intercom berwarna putih yang berada di dinding pagar itu. Aku memencet tombol yang menghubungkan dengan intercom di dalam sana.

Sesaat kemudian, intercom sudah tersambung yang menampakkan seringai menyebalkan yeoja itu yang menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, kau cute boy, akhirnya kau datang juga ke rumahku bukan?" ucapnya sambil kembali memasang seringai menjengkelkan itu.

"Aku boleh masuk sekarang, Miss Cho?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi malas.

"Tentusaja. Masuklah, gerbang dan pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu." ia kemudian mematikan intercom itu. Sesaat kemudian pintu gerbang itupun terbuka. Aku yakin di dalam rumah itu ada ruang control yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan seluruh rumah ini. Mengingat tidak ada seorangpun yang kutemui di dalam gerbang besar itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu besar berwarna coklat dengan ukiran klasik yang menghiasi permukaannya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang yeoja setengah baya berkacamata tebal, dengan setelan rok hitam dan kemeja biru muda dengan cardigan berwarna biru laut, menampilkan senyumnya, membungkuk sopan kepadaku. Buru-buru aku membalas membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Lee. Silakan masuk, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Nona muda Cho di kamar beliau. Mari saya antarkan." ucap yeoja setengah baya itu.

"Maaf, di kamar?" tanyaku terkaget. Yeoja itu memang terlalu mungkin ia menerima seorang tamu berjenis kelamin berbeda yang baru saja ia kenal ... di dalam kamar?

"Benar tua muda Lee ... beliau tadi berpesan seperti itu. Mari kita langsung menuju kamar beliau!" yeoja setengah baya itu kembali tersenyum kemudian memimpin berjalan di depan tanpa menunggu protes lanjutan dariku.

"Maaf ... ahjumma ..."

"Panggil saya Victoria imo saja ne!" yeoja setengah baya itu menjawab sambil tetap berjalan memimpin di depan.

Ia terus berjalan, memimpin menaiki sebuah tangga lingkar yang handle nya terbuat dari besi berukir, mengingatkanku pada kastil-kastil mewah yang pernah kulihat di televisi.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai dua yang kurasa terdiri dari banyak sekali ruangan. Saking banyaknya mungkin aku bisa tersesat dan kesulitan mencari jalan keluar seandainya aku berjalan di sini sendirian.

Hampir sama dengan di lantai dasar, ornamen dan hiasan-hiasan klasik nan terlihat elegan dan mahal terlihat mendominasi dinding dan sudut-sudut ruang kosong di tempat ini. Beberapa kali nyaris aku berdecak kagum saat mataku menangkap lukisan-lukisan karya beberapa pelukis internasional. Aku hanya bisa memandang semuanya dengan takjub. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana yeoja aneh seperti dia bisa memiliki ini semua.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai tuan muda!" ucap yeoja bernama Victoria itu. Ia mengetuk pintu kokoh berwarna cokelat itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian menunggu respon dari dalam selama beberapa detik.

"Masuk!" jawab suara dari dalam sana yang kuyakini merupakan suara yeoja si Cho Kyu Hyun itu.

"Silakan masuk tuan muda!" Victoria ahjumma membukakan pintu itu untukku. Sementara aku hanya memandang yeoja setengah baya itu kebingungan.

"Silakan masuk tuan muda, Nona muda Cho sudah mempersilakan anda masuk." seperti mengerti dengan kebingunagnku, Victoria imo kemudian memberi penjelasan sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Anda tidak ikut masuk?" tanyaku sopan kepadanya.

"Nona muda tadi berpesan, hanya anda yang boleh masuk ke kamar beliau. Maaf, saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Saya mohon diri dulu tuan muda Lee." Victoria ahjumma kembali membungkuk sopan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Sementara aku hanya bisa membalas dengan membungkuk sopan, namun tentusaja hatiku masih penuh tanda tanya.

'Apa yang direncanakan yeoja itu, aku harus berhati-hati!' bathinku sambil melangkah memasuki kamar si Cho itu.

Saat memasuki kamar itu, mataku kembali dimanjakan oleh dekorasi kamar mewah dan luas itu, dengan gradasi warna biru yang menurutku begitu rumit pengerjaannya. Mataku sebenarnya masih belum puas menjelajah isi kamar ini, seandainya keberadaan yeoja itu tidak memaksa mataku untuk menghentikan pandanganku kepadanya.

Ya, yeoja itu tengah duduk menyandar di ranjang queen size miliknya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal, entah apa judulnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang menghentikan pandanganku. Namun pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini ... apa yeoja sinting itu benar-benar berniat menggodaku, atau jangan-jangan dia ingin ...

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu hm? Apa baru kali ini kau melihat yeoja cantik yang hanya mengenakan lingerie secara langsung?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

GLUK

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Ingin sekali aku menyangkal ucapannya itu, tapi nyatanya memang baru kali ini aku secara langsung berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja berlingerie... yang ... aish ... cantik dan sexy ... aish ... menyebalkan saat harus mengakui fakta itu ...

"Cute boy? Kau baik-baik saja?" aku masih terpaku di tempatku saat kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahiku.

"Hei, kau berkeringat?" kurasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat nan halus di pipiku. Dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada tepat di hadapanku, kedua telapak halusnya kini tengah menangkup pipiku.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa ... yeoja sin ... maksudku ... Miss Cho ..." ucapku terbata setelah aku berhasil menetralisir detak jantungku dengan susah payah.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." kulihat dia tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Kemudian berjalan dengan santai menuju sofa di tengah kamar ini.

"Kemarilah!" ia tersenyum, membenarkah lingerie satinnya, kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan tugas makalahku Miss ..." kubuka ritsleting tas ku, mengeluarkan makalah yang sudah kujilid rapi. Dan tentu saja tetap berusaha menetralisir debar jantung menggila ini.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu." ia membuka sebotol wine yang ada di atas meja itu, kemudian menuangkannya pada dua gelas wine yang ada di sana.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" aku tetap berada di posisiku. Kulihat yeoja itu merubah posisi duduknya, ia menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, mengekspose paha putih mulus nan jenjang itu di depan pandangan mata polosku. Aish ... mata yang ingin kujaga hanya untuk Wookie kini sudah terkotori pemandangan itu.

"Tentu saja tentang kita. Kau ... dan aku. Ada banyak hal yang kau tak tahu tentang masa lalu kita, yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu." ia tersenyum kemudian meneguk cairan merah pekat itu .

Aku tertegun bingung, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Tentang aku dan dia, memangnya apa hubunganku dan dia. Maksudku, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, kisah apa memangnya yang terjadi antara aku dan yeoja sinting itu? Entahlah ... aku hanya bisa menurut dan perlahan melangkah menuju sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

TBC

* * *

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan kepada teman-teman yang sudah berkenan membaca, memfollow dan memfavoritkan, apalagi yang memberi review ...**

**Spesial thanks buat para reviewer :**

**1. 010132joy : makasih ... hehehe .. syukur deh kalo chingu suka ... ni lanjutannya ... met baca aja ya ^^**

**2. vha Chandra : he...he ... iya chingu ... biarpun cewek tapi tetep evil kok ... **

**3. KobayashiAde : masih rahasia chingu, tapi pasti entar saya kasih tahu caranya ... he ... he ..**

**4. Sera Lee : pastinya, masak Kyu alim .. itu ga mungkin kan chingu ... wkwkwk ... oke, ni lanjutannya ^,^**

**5. kyuffie99 : masih rahasia, ntar akan saya jelaskan chingu ... sabar ne ...**

**6. GirLLuVVkorean : he ...he ... makasih chingu ... tapi maaf, lanjutannya ga bias kilat ne ...**

**7. prfvckgyu : wkwkwk ... iya tu, mana suka pake baju sexy lagi, ngegoda uri Umin aja ^,^ mian chingu, updatenya ga kilat ne ...**

**8. MingKyuMingKyu : wah, belum bisa saya putuskan chingu, bisa ada bisa ga ... he..he... trus siapa yang lebih tua, masih rahasia ... he..he...**

**9. LeeMaeRiin : wkwkwk ... gomawo ne ... iya tu kayaknya emang tu sifat cocok buat Kyu ... yang lebih tua siapa, ntar saya kasih tahu di chap selanjutnya ... wkwkwk ... iya tu ... si evil lebih wow kok ^^**

**10 Guest : ketemu kok chingu ... he ... he .. **

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE ...**


End file.
